The Chaos Twins and the Brains
by imperfectromance
Summary: Fred and George Weasley are the Chaos Twins, but they have help from two brains Alanna Gibson and EmberRose Smith. Love and mischief blows into Hogwarts this year, along with famous Harry Potter.  REMOVED .
1. Forewords

First/Middle/Last name: Alanna Lee Gibson.

Nickname: Al.  
Gender: Girl.  
Birthplace: London, England.  
Hometown: London.  
Birthday: 02/14/1989  
Age: 13

Wizarding Information:

Blood status: Half-Blood. Has a few drops of Veela blood in her, passed on from her mother.  
Wand Description: 8 inches, Veela Hair, Yew, Flexible.  
Pet(s): A snowy owl called Lily.  
Broomstick: --

Physical Appearance:

Hair: Blonde, long and wavy. Normally kept in pigtails.  
Eyes: One blue, one purple.  
Skin: Tan.  
Build: Thin.

Personality:

Personality: Alanna is kind of loud and speaks her mind without thinking before she says anything, landing her in trouble with the professors, especially Snape. She is very understanding, but is the hyper girl, and always incourages people to do better. She has some friends from every house, but only one from Slytherin, Ember-Rose Smith. She loves all her friends and cares for them, so if you hurt them, you'll be in trouble by her. Her father left her mother when Amanda (Alanna's mother) told his she was a witch when Alanna was young so, natually, she can't remember what he looks like. She and her mother lived in a big, white house near the market, or where The Leaky Cauldron is located. She also has a small crush on Fred Weasley. She and her friends are the only ones who can tell the twins apart.  
Good Qualities: She's intelligent, witty, and has a love of learning, but hates studying. She can think on the spot very well, and do extrodinary under pressure.  
Bad Qualities: She has a sharp tongue, and sometimes doesn't know how to control it. She loves to show-off her superior skills and wit, and it sometimes gets her into trouble.  
Likes: To sing, to hang out with her friends, drawing, writing, dancing.  
Dislikes: Studying, Stress, Rude people, Snape.  
Worst Fear(s): Making any friend mad at her, getting expelled from Hogwarts.

School:

Friends: Ember-Rose Smith, George Weasley, Fred Weasley, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley.  
Year: 3rd.  
House: Ravenclaw.  
Founder: Rowena Ravenclaw.  
Ghost: The Grey lady.  
HOH: Flitwick.  
Colors: Blue and Bronze.  
Beast: Eagle.

* * *

First/Middle/Last name: Fredrick Weasley. 

Nickname: Fred  
Gender: Male  
Birthplace: Ottery St. Cathpole  
Hometown: Ottery St. Cathpole  
Birthday: 04/1/1989  
Age: 13

Wizarding Information:

Blood status: Pure-Blood.  
Wand Description: 8 inches, Dragon Heart-String, Oak.  
Pet(s): --  
Broomstick: Cleansweep 5

Physical Appearance:

Hair: Red hair thats sort of long.  
Eyes: Brown.  
Skin: Tan.  
Build: A bit muscular, but more skin than muscles.

Personality:

Personality: Fred is loads of fun to hang out with, but does tend to hang out with the group Alanna formed in their first year. He's funny and goofy, but knows when to be serious.  
Good Qualities: He can play pranks on anyone or anything and only sometimes gets caught in the act/ after the act.  
Bad Qualities: He tends to get into trouble a lot with his twin, George Weasley, but they both don't mind.  
Likes: Play Jokes, Pranks, or anything with his twin, George.  
Dislikes: Studying, Filch, Snape, Percy.  
Worst Fear(s): --

School:

Friends: George Weasley, Alanna Gibson, Ember-Rose Smith, Harry Potter.  
Year: 3rd.  
Founder: Godric Gryffindor.  
Ghost: Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpintong, more commonly known as Nearly Headless Nick.  
HOH: McGonagall.  
Colors: Red and Gold.  
Beast: Lion.

* * *

First/Middle/Last name: Ember-Rose Smith 

Nickname: Ember // Rose  
Gender: Female  
Birthplace: Ottery St. Cathpole  
Hometown: Ottery St. Cathpole  
Birthday: 10/8/1998  
Age: 13

Wizarding Information

Blood status: Pure-Blood  
Wand Description: 8 inches, Pheonix Tail, Mahogney.  
Pet(s): A Light brown, black stripes cat; Kadaj  
Broomstick: Nimbus 2000

Physical Appearance

Hair: Dark brown, wavy/curly, waist-length.  
Eyes: Deep Blue  
Skin: Pale  
Build: Thin

Personality

Personality: Ember-Rose is nice, loyal, and creative. Tends to have hyperactive moments, yet she does have some serious aspects in her. She's loyal to her friends, and mean to her enemies like any other person. She's easy to get along with, and if you hurt any of her friends, you're doomed. She doesn't like her parents because they think Muggle-Borns are nasty pople and some of her friends are Muggle-Born. She doesn't really understand **_why_** she was in Slytherin when she was nothing like any other Slytherin. She was kind and nice to people and had friends in the Weasley Family and Alanna.  
Likes: Cats, Sugar  
Dislikes: Her Parents.

School

Friends: Alanna Gibson, George Weasley, Fred Weasley, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger.  
Year: 3rd.  
Founder: Salazar Slytherin.  
Ghost: The Bloody Baron.  
HOH: Severus Snape.  
Colors: Silver and Green.  
Beast: Snake.

* * *

First/Middle/Last name: George Weasley  
Nickname: --  
Gender: Male  
Birthplace: Ottery St. Cathpole  
Hometown: Ottery St. Cathpole  
Birthday: 04/1/1989  
Age: 13 

Wizarding Information:

Blood status: Pure-Blood.  
Wand Description: 8 inches, Dragon Heart-String, Yew.  
Pet(s): --  
Broomstick: Cleansweep 5

Physical Appearance:

Hair: Red hair thats sort of long.  
Eyes: Brown.  
Skin: Tan.  
Build: A bit muscular, but more skin than muscles.

Personality:

Personality: George is loads of fun to hang out with, but does tend to hang out with the group Alanna formed in their first year. He's funny and goofy, but knows when to be serious He's a lot like Fred, his twin, but it slightly more mature.  
Good Qualities: He can play pranks on anyone or anything and only sometimes gets caught in the act/ after the act.  
Bad Qualities: He tends to get into trouble a lot with his twin, Fred Weasley, but they both don't mind.  
Likes: Play Jokes, Pranks, or anything with his twin, Fred.  
Dislikes: Studying, Filch, Snape, Percy.

School:

Friends: Fred Weasley, Ember-Rose Smith, Alanna Gibson, Yuki Yusuke, Mariah Jane Jonson, Harry Potter.  
Year: 3rd.  
Founder: Godric Gryffindor.  
Ghost: Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpintong, more commonly known as Nearly Headless Nick.  
HOH: McGonagall.  
Colors: Red and Gold.  
Beast: Lion


	2. Rudeness And Flirting

I sat down inside a compartment after struggling to put my bags up. I sighed and took out _Hogwarts, A History_. Soon after I started reading, when the compartment door slid open and Ember-Rose, called Ember, walked in fell onto the bench-like furniture in front of me. I smiled and shut my book.

"I don't know how they do it! Walking these halls by themselves, Prefects. I was just walking to change into the robes and I'm mobbed by little first years. And there was _no_ sign of Fred and George anywhere!" Ember whined, laying down. I raised my eyebrows at her. Ember normally did whine about the first years mobbing her, it happened to her last year, but not in our first year. The strange thing was; no sign of Fred or George. They also stalked Ember until she reached my compartment.

"Did you search in Lee's compartment?" I asked, pulling a Galleon from my pocket to buy things off of the trolly. As predicted, the trolly rolled up and the old woman poked her head inside.

"Anything from the trolly dearies?" she asked. I looked at Ember and she mouthed Chocolate Frog. I nodded and grabbed a Chocolate Frog and two boxes of Berties Botts Every Flavor Beans and gave the woman the Galleon. She tried to give me the change, but I told her to keep it. I was more-or-less rich, a few Knuts or Sickles weren't going to hurt. I handed Ember the Chocolate Frog and a box of Every Flavor Beans. She smiled at me and opened the Chocolate Frog.

"Ohhh. These things aren't fair. This is the fifth time I've gotten Dumbledore." Ember said angrily. I giggled and popped a bean into my mouth but regretted it.

"Ewwww!" I exclaimed, spitting it out and throwing into it the small trash can.

"Oh come on! We didn't need to see that Alanna!" Fred and George's voice said, grinning. Ember sat up immediatly.

"Where have you two been?" she asked. Fred sat beside Alanna as George sat beside Ember.

"We were in Lee's compartment. We had to make new ideas," Fred said.

"But we need you two's help. It's a prank on Peeves and you two are the only ones that can have a some-what civil conversation with him," George stated. Ember and I giggled at once.

"Civil?! We talk about pranks that would be cool to play on you two!" Ember said through her fits of giggles. Fred's and George's eyes widened and their mouths started moving, but nothing came out. I rolled my eyes and slapped Fred upside his head.

"It was a joke," I said, opening _Hogwarts, A History_ and started reading. Fred scrunched his face up and took the book out of my hands.

"Give it back Fred!" I exclaimed. He held it higher than I could reach so I started punching his chest a bit.

"Geez Al! Chill out, it's a book," George said, laughing. I kept jumping up and down trying to reach it when the door slid open. I stopped jumping and looked behind Fred.

"Look at this. Even third years are immature," a blonde boy said. He had two, rather plump, boys behind him.

"Malfoy," George said through gritted teeth. Malfoy looked at George and smirked.

"Weasley. Your looks give it away. Ugly red hair, freckles," he said. He looked at me and smiled. "Who ever you are, if your smart, you'd leave these two alone. Blood traitors, they are." I curled my hand, still gently placed on Fred's chest, into a fist.

"And you." he said, turning to Ember. "You need to be smart. Your father wouldn't be too happy to see you playing with Half-bloods and blood traitors. I'll be seeing you all at school." He left with his two body guards, almost slamming the door shut. Ember, George, and Fred all looked at me. I noticed my hand on his chest. Blushing, I pulled it away.

"Can I have my book, Fred?" I asked. He gave it to me and fell back on his seat.

"How do you know him?" Ember asked, a little nervous.

"Malfoy? His dad works with our dad in the Ministry. Not really with our dad, but yeah. Malfoy and Weasley don't get along, you could say, how do you know him? He seems to know you father," George replied.

"Well. I'm in Slytherin, right? Well, Malfoy's have always been friends with the Smith's. I just don't really like them. I was actually hoping to be put in Gryffindor," Ember said, sitting back and crossing her legs.

"Hm. Did you guys know that Hogwarts ---"

"Alanna!" a girl squealed from the door. I looked up, shocked, but smiled.

"Hermione!" I exclaimed, getting up and hugging her. Hermione hugged back and I smiled. Hermione Granger was my cousin from my father's side. I never really got to see her anymore since dad left three years ago.

"Whose that?" Fred asked. I pulled away, still smiling, and pushed Fred over and sat down.

"This is Hermione Granger. She's my cousin from dad's side," I explained.

"Muggle-born?" George asked. Hermione nodded, sitting beside me.

"Interesting," Ember mumbled, examining Hermione.

"Hm?" Hermione asked, turning to Ember.

"I've never really met a Muggle with magic in them. How do Muggles live without magic?" Ember asked. I coughed and Ember blushed.

"Sorry, I'm a secured girl at home, I don't know much," Ember said, smiling. Hermione nodded and was about to say something when the door opened.

"For crying out loud!" George nearly shouted.

"S-Sorry, I was just wandering if you've seen a toad?" the boy asked. Hermione smiled and pulled a toad out of her pocket.

"Found him before I got on the train," she said, gently handing him over to him.

"I'm Neville Longbottom by the way," Neville said, extending a hand. Only Hermione shook it, she was known in our family for her kindness, but brains.

"Well I'm off to find a less crowded compartment," Hermione said, standing and waving before walked out of the compartment with Neville.

"We should be there any minute. Come on Ember, let's go change shall we?" I asked, extending my arm. Laughing, she took it and we skipped out.


End file.
